Simplify the following expression: ${-r+4(6r+2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -r + {4(}\gray{6r+2}{)} $ $ -r + {24r+8} $ Combine the $r$ terms: $ {-r + 24r} + 8$ $ {23r} + 8$ The simplified expression is $23r+8$